Thought I Knew You
by Lieutenant Myst
Summary: The woman he loved, the woman who would look at him with kind and loving eyes, only looked at him with cold ones as she pointed her sword at his chest.


**Hello! So I have another Attack on Titan oneshot! I really got stop writing new stories, but this idea had been in my head for a while and I decided to just right it. Please follow, fave, and/or review when you are done reading. And see if you can spot the tiny little Easter Egg in my story *wink* If you guys can't find it, it's a name that will be mentioned in here.**

 **I do not own Attack on Titan, it belongs to Hajime Isayama**

* * *

Levi leaned against the back of his chair as he let out another groan. Fifteen losses, over thirty wounded, and the hostage they were holding wouldn't utter a word.

Levi turned and his fingers touched a picture frame, which showcased a smiling woman with light ginger hair and amber eyes; Petra Ral.

Petra was sweet, kind, and always kept everyone's hopes up. But on the battlefield, she was a beast with a sniper and sword. Was. Levi still remembered the day when he lost the love of his life.

* * *

 _Flashback_

* * *

 _Levi ran through the forest as gunshots could be heard, his gear already out of fuel. He remembered his radio going off and hearing Petra say that they were being attacked and firing a flare as the radio cut off. No sooner did a black flare go off that Levi ran towards where it was fired._

 _Levi ran as he saw the dead corpse of Gunther, stabbed through the back as what Levi could see from the hole in his body. Levi then saw Elds, and Oluo's dead bodies as he continued to run, praying that she was still alive._

 _Levi heard the sound of ODM Gear as he looked up to see Petra fighting against a person wearing all black with a mask and something covering their hair as another person with a hood was going after Eren Yeager, a new member to the Survey Corps who had what Hanji called superpowers._

 _Levi looked up at the exact moment to see Petra stab her sword through the masked person's chest, but the person also stabbed her in the side. Levi's eyes widening._

 _"PETRA!" Levi yelled, watching as the two fell to the ground. Levi ran towards her as he saw blood soaking her white shirt, her chest going up and down from her breathing._

 _"Le...vi." She started to say, coughing._

 _"Don't say anything, save your strength." Levi answered._

 _"Levi, go and save Eren, you can use my gear to get to him." She whispered._

 _"No, I'm not leaving you." Levi said, reaching for his first aid kit until a hand stopped him. "Go." Petra said, tears coming from her eyes as she held her full tanks. "Please do it, for my sake Levi."_

 _Levi looked at her as tears threatened to spill from his eyes. "Please…" Levi closed his eyes, kissing Petra on the cheek, taking the tanks as he left to go and help Eren._

* * *

When Levi and the others came back to pick up their bodies, Petra and the mysterious masked persons bodies were gone. Levi spent the rest of the night when they returned from their mission crying.

Levi pulled out a drawer as he held up a black velvet pouch, he opened it to reveal a diamond ring. He had been holding onto it for three months before her death, and he never discarded it, even if it had been four years since her death.

' _Four years.'_ Levi thought, looking at the ring. ' _Has it really been that long since she died?'_ Levi put the ring away as he noticed the sun was setting.

Levi left his office, walking towards through the halls of the HQ as he entered his room. Closing and locking the door behind him, he took off his jacket and threw it onto a chair. He decided to take a quick shower before heading to bed, since tomorrow he and Hanji were supposed to interrogate Annie Leonhart, who was found out to be working for the Marley along with Reiner and Bertholdt, though the two boys escaped.

Levi took off his clothes as he turned on the shower, hot water coming out as he felt his muscles relax. Without even knowing, a stray tear slid down his cheek.

* * *

Levi heard the sound of sirens going off throughout the HQ as his eyes snapped open. "We have an intruder!" Levi heard a soldier say as footsteps ran past his door.

Levi quickly got out of bed as he grabbed his two pistols he kept by his bedside and clipped his walkie talkie to his pants, walking over to the door. Levi slowly opened the door, pointing his pistols down either side to see no one in sight.

 _"If anyone is hearing this, the intruder is heading towards the prison center and-HOLY." _A person yelled on the walkie talkie, it cutting off. Levi proceeded down the hallway towards where they held the prisoners, taking caution to walk quietly but fast as well.

Levi turned down one hall to see a wounded soldier leaning against the wall, his breathing slow, but steady. "They….went towards *cough* where the prisoner is being held *cough cough* tried to...stop them." The soldier managed to say.

"At ease soldier, save your strength." Levi said. "Go, you have to stop them before they do something to...the prisoner." The soldier whispered.

Levi noticed him close his eyes as he fell asleep. "Tch, not dead, but barely hanging on." Levi muttered, he then heard commotion coming from the prison as he heard someone let out a battle cry. Levi rushed towards the door as he opened it, pointing his two pistols down the long hallway as the sound got louder.

Levi hurried down the hall as he looked to Annie fighting against a person who was hidden in the shadows. Levi went to shoot when the person, at incredible speed, ran towards Annie and rammed something into the back of her head. Annie fell to the ground unconscious

The person turned to look at Levi, and he noticed that they were wearing a mask. ' _Wait a second, those clothes, I've seen them somewhere before.'_ Levi thought, his eyes soon widen with realization. ' _They, killed Petra!'_

Levi fired his pistols at the person, though they dodged them with quick ease as they went to kill him with their swords, Levi moved out of the way as they sliced nothing but air.

Levi went to fire again, when he noticed that he was out of bullets. "Shot!" Levi cursed, the person turning to look at him as they got their sword ready, until the sound of footsteps could be heard coming down the hallway.

Levi turned at the sound of the noises as out of the corner of his eye, he noticed the masked person pull out a smoke bomb. They threw it to the ground as smoke filled the room, Levi started to cough as he heard the footsteps getting closer, covering up the sound of the intruders footsteps as they left through the window.

* * *

"-the blow to the head didn't kill her, but it left her in a coma." Grisha Yeager explained to Erwin Smith, the two looking through the glass that separated them from the unconscious form of Annie who was lying on a hospital bed with a breathing mask over her mouth.

"That's good news to hear, and the other?" Erwin asked.

"Marco Bodt is in critical condition, but he'll survive. Though he won't be able to see through his right eye anymore." Grisha replied.

Erwin let out a sigh. "How did they even get through? The guards who were positioned outside would have spotted them."

"Correction, there were guards." A voice said, Erwin and Grisha turning to look at Hanji Zoe, one of Erwin's most trusted soldiers.

"We checked around outside, and found the dead bodies of the guards." Hanji continued to say.

Erwin rubbed his forehead with two fingers, the stress getting to him. "So all our guards are dead, one of our top soldiers is wounded, and our prisoner is in a coma. And we have no idea who the intruder is?" He asked Hanji.

"No, but Levi got a good look at them!" Hanji exclaimed, a smile on her face. "Though all he said was that they were wearing a mask and black clothes."

"Even if the information is small, it still allows us to know what they look like if we meet them again in the future." Erwin said. "How's our spy doing?"

"Him? He's doing alright, the day for our attack is drawing near, so we should get prepared." Hanji answered.

"Good, tell everyone to pack their bags, we're heading to Marley." Erwin said, leaving Hanji alone as Grisha went to check on Annie's vitals.

* * *

Levi fired at another Marley soldier, the soldier dropping to the ground dead with a bullet through the head. The plan was going well, they had a little bump when they found out that Willy Tybur did not hold what Hanji called the Warhammer Powers, but was instead his sister. Eren was fighting her as Mikasa was shooting at anyone who would try and attack Eren.

Levi looked up to see the masked person go towards Eren. "Oh no you don't!" Levi yelled, using his gear to launch and tackle the masked person onto another rooftop. Levi rolled on the ground before getting up, seeing the masked person get up with ease.

Levi drew out his swords, getting in a fighting position as the masked person drew out a katana. The two charged at each other as metal met metal, making a loud CLANG! Levi swung his other sword at the person, who dodged it, but got a nick on the shoulder, blood pouring from the wound.

Levi and the masked person clashed against each other as Eren fought the sister below, a perfect scene from an action movie if I do say so myself. But anyway, the fight between Levi and the mysterious person only grew as each one had blood pouring from the wounds they gave each other, knowing they wouldn't stop fighting until one of them was dead.

Levi let out a battle cry as he sliced at the person's face, the sword cutting across their right eye. "That was for Marco!" He yelled, not even knowing that when he cut their face, he tore at their mask, it falling off of their face.

Levi turned to look at the person, only for his eyes to widen in shock as he saw their face. "It can't be…" He said. "Petra!"

The woman he loved, the woman who would look at him with kind and loving eyes, only looked at him with cold ones as she pointed her sword at his chest. "Who is Petra?" She asked, her tone emotionless.

"Captain!" A voice cried out, snapping Levi out of his thoughts as he turned to see Sasha coming towards him on her gear. He turned to look back only to see that Petra was gone, just like the day when they went to pick up her body, but how was she alive?

* * *

"Are you sure Levi? You did suffer from really bad wounds so maybe you imagined seeing her face…" Hanji said to Levi.

"I know what I saw, Four-eyes. I saw Petra, alive, and what made me confused was that she didn't even know her name. She asked who was Petra? Why would she ask that?" Levi said to Hanji.

"Well I believe I have an answer to that, Eren told me that when he was undercover, the Marleys were doing experiments. One was were they would erase a person's memory clean, but it has to be done daily or else the person will remember. Others were in the increasing of stamina, agility, flexibility, and intelligence. It's possible that the person Petra killed was a subject, and when they went to pick up their body, they found Petra still alive and decided to test on her." Hanji told Levi.

"So what do you suggest we do?" Levi asked, folding his arms.

"We could probably talk to Erwin about it during our next battle, if we see Petra, we can try to detain her and maybe see if we can get her back." Hanji suggested.

"And if we can't?" Levi already knew the answer.

"Then we'll have to kill her." Hanji said grimly. "Come on, let's go tell Erwin before he goes and attends his meeting." The two went and walked out of Hanji's office and towards Erwin's.

' _No matter what happens Petra, I promise you that I will get you back.'_ Levi thought.

* * *

In the city of Marley, in a building, stood the woman Levi knew as Petra Ral, whose name was instead Hannah Green. Her hair reaching just above her shoulders as she had an eyepatch over her right eye. She was still wearing her outfit along with her gear from when she fought Levi, a long sleeved black shirt and pants plus boots of the same color.

"How's the eye?" A voice asked, Petra turning to look at Pieck, a smile coming to her lips.

"The doctor said it's lost, I'm never going to see through it." Petra answered, Pieck standing right next to her as the two looked to see some Marley's tending to the destruction caused by their enemies.

"Will it slow you down?" Pieck asked again, turning to look at her friend.

"No, a little wound won't stop me, we'll take down the Eldians until there's nothing left of them." Petra said, scowling.

"Yeah, come on, I want to get something to eat." Pieck exclaimed.

"Me too, I can't help but feel tired for some reason after that battle." Petra said, rubbing her forehead as she and Pieck walked down the hall, her friend giving her a look of concern

"Maybe you should talk to the doctors, you haven't been taking your medicine that much or visiting them that often as they told you to." Pieck suggested.

"I'll be fine, must be a headache from my wounds all around my body." Petra replied.

As the two walked down the halls, Petra remembered the shocked look on the guys face when he saw her. ' _Why did he say Petra? If I ever meet him again-no, my duty is to kill all Eldians, even him. I vow I will kill him with my bare hands.'_ She thought determinedly.


End file.
